


Desk Job

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, GP, Ladybug - Freeform, PWP, lp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Ladybug smut on a desk.





	

There were two hands on Ruby’s head, not forceful but present for sure. Firm but relaxed, fingers buried in her hair, it felt good. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on each of Blake’s thighs as her head moved back and forth, her lips and tongue sliding up and down Blake’s hard cock.

She stopped for a moment, moving down to lick from base to tip, swirling her tongue around it and taking it back into her mouth again. Moving down it, sucking gently, she can feel it filling up her mouth as far as she’s willing to take it, almost to the back of her throat but not quite, and then sliding back out over her tongue. She lets out a small moan at the taste of Blake’s precum, a distinctive flavor that she found she enjoyed a bit.

She wasn’t the only one enjoying it of course, the sounds of Blake’s moans was ever present, even louder than the sounds of what she was doing. Aside from the sounds and tastes and feel, there was the smell. Blake’s arousal, a tinge of sweat, the smell of her shaft right beneath Ruby’s nose, it was a powerful musk that seemed to go straight to her brain and cloud it in a great way. All of those senses combined to let them both enjoy it, Ruby even rubbing her legs together as she felt a damp spot on her panties beneath her skirt.

Reaching one hand down she undid the zipper on her skirt and let it fall to a pile around her knees. She then reached it into her panties and slipped two fingers into herself, letting out a moan around Blake’s shaft.

“Ohh, Ruby.” Blake says, “Gods you’re amazing.” She bites her lips as she moans loudly, unable to hold it in. It wouldn’t be long now. “Haahh, I’m getting close.”

Ruby could tell. She’d had enough experience going down on Blake by now that she could feel when she was getting close. She redoubled her efforts, sucking harder, moving faster, and pressing her tongue firmer against the bottom of Blake’s shaft as she moved over it. Blake cried out in pleasure, but that was her only warning before she felt it, first a twitch, and then more as she came. She slowed down a bit, but didn’t stop as Blake came in her mouth, letting it shoot against her tongue just where she wanted it.

She did enjoy it. Knowing she’d made Blake feel good, hearing her moans, tasting and feeling Blake’s cum on her tongue. It was actually something she liked, which had surprised both her and Blake. While it definitely wasn’t her favorite part of their amorous activities, it certainly wasn’t a part she’d cut out as long as they had time for it.

Once Blake had finished she kept it up for just a moment, enjoying the feeling, before slowly pulling off, cleaning it as she went. With a small pop she came off of it and took a moment to enjoy the taste in her mouth before swallowing. She looked up at Blake as she leaned in and licked slowly from base to tip, flicking it off the end and grinning at the small hiss of air Blake sucked through her teeth.

“Enjoy yourself?” Blake asked.

“Mmm, yeah.” Ruby says, pulling her hand out of her panties, showing wet fingers. “I enjoyed you too.”

“You are so much naughtier than I ever would have expected.” Blake says with a small smirk.

“Well if I’m so naughty, maybe you should spank me.” Ruby says.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Blake says, “I’ve got better plans for now though.”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one with the plans. I’m team leader after all.”

“You did that last time. Now it’s my turn.” Blake says and gestures with one finger. “Up.”

“Aww, but I like it here.” Ruby says, smiling mischievously. “I can do this.” She takes Blake’s still hard shaft into her mouth while looking into her eyes.

Blake gasps and then bites her lips. Reaching down she grabs Ruby’s hair and pulls her up. “You can do that later.”

Ruby grins at her. “I like it when you pull my hair too.”

“Gods you’re kinky.” Blake says, “How did that happen?”

“I blame those dirty books of yours.” Ruby says, “You corrupted me with them.”

 “Good.” Blake says and pulls her in for a kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth. She feels Ruby melt into it as she undoes her top with her other hand; she always was weak to kisses. Breaking the kiss she turned and pushed until Ruby backed up against the side of one of the desks in the room. She quickly pulled her top off of her, leaving her chest bare.

Grabbing her hair again she pulled back just enough to expose Ruby’s neck, sucking on it right at her pulse point, causing her to moan. Adjusting her position she put her left hand on the desk behind Ruby and right hand slipped into Ruby’s panties, teasing at her wet entrance. She felt Ruby’s arms wrap around her back as she nipped at her neck.

Moving down she kissed and sucked down her collarbone and between her breasts. Ruby jumped back and up, onto the desk and she stepped between Ruby’s legs she felt them wrap around her as she began to suck on one of her breasts, tongue circling and flicking over her nipple. Giving a gentle bite she tugged on it or a moment before moving over to the other and repeating it, the gasping breathes and moans encouraging her on.

Finishing with it as well she licked up between her breasts and was about to trail her way back down when Ruby’s hands moved. Finding their way up to her ears and softly playing with them. She gasped and pressed her head in between her breasts, staying there. Pulling her hand out of Ruby’s panties she placed in on the desk as well to steady herself. She let out a mix between a whine and a growl at the feeling. It was good, very good, causing her to dig her nails into the desk and practically unable to move without fear of falling down. She knew that Ruby knew that too, and it was exactly why she was doing it.

“Aww, are they sensitive?” Ruby asked with a grin as she gently rubbed them, careful not to hurt her.

Blake couldn’t say anything, only able to press her head against Ruby. Her body was already sensitive in her aroused state, and having her ears played with could practically shut her brain down at a normal time. She was supposed to be leading this time, making Ruby feel good, but of course with the two of them there was never truly one in charge.

“Ru- Ruby.” She managed to get out.

“Yes, Blake?” Ruby asked.

“P-p-please st-stop.”

“But I like playing with them. I know you like it too.” Ruby says, “Are you suuurree you want me to stop?”

“Y-yes.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Ruby says, letting them go.

Blake stays there for a moment, feeling Ruby stroke her hair with her face buried in her chest. “Thank you.”

“Heh, they really were sensitive right now weren’t they? Sorry.”

“It’s okay. You can play with them some more later if you want.”

“Really? Awesome. I just can’t help but want to, they’re so cute.”

“Speaking of cute.” Blake says, pulling back and looking at her. “You are adorable. So adorable I could just eat you up.”

“Go ahead.” Ruby says with a smile, unwrapping her legs from around Blake and spreading them.

Blake stepped back and pulled Ruby’s panties off of her, tossing them over by her skirt and top. Getting on her knees she looked up at Ruby, sitting on the desk. Running her hands over Ruby’s thighs she licked her lips before leaning in and licking up her slit, earning a soft moan from Ruby, muffled by her biting her lip.

She didn’t waste any time in getting into it either, between all the teasing so far and having sucked her off, Ruby was clearly already quite turned on. Even so Blake wasn’t one to tease once she’d reached here anyway. If Ruby liked sucking Blake, then Blake loved eating Ruby. The taste on her tongue, the feel of her legs wrapping around her head, the sounds Ruby made, every bit of it was wonderful to her. It turned her on a lot and she enjoyed giving just as much as she enjoyed receiving.

Ruby moaned out loudly as she wrapped her legs around Blake’s head. She reached down, grabbing Blake’s head with both hands, avoiding her ears though. One thing she could never get used to, and never wanted to, was just how good Blake was with her tongue, and nowhere did it feel better than when Blake was eating her.

“Oh gods Blake!” She cried out, falling backwards to lie on the desk. Her hips bucked, pushing back, seeking more pleasure from Blake, who was happy to give. Her chest rose and fell with deep breathes, her eyes screwed shut. “Bla-Blake! I’m almost- almo- gahhh!” She arched her back, her grip and legs tightening and holding Blake in place as she came.

Blake slowed down as Ruby finished, helping ease her through it. She pulled Ruby’s legs apart so she could stand up, despite not completely wanting to; there were few places she’d rather be than between them. Licking her lips she climbed up on the desk, crawling over Ruby, who raised up on her elbows, pulling back from the edge a bit.

“Wow.” She said, breathing heavily, a bit of sweat on her skin.

“I could eat you all day.” Blake says with a grin, looking down into her eyes.

“We’ll have to see if that’s true one day.” She says, smiling back.

“I like the way you think.” Blake says, “I don’t think we have that much time right now though.”

“Nope.” Ruby says, “We do have a bit though, enough for…” She trails off but raises her hips enough to touch Blake’s erect shaft.

“That was the plan.” Blake says, “Seems like you’re ready too.”

“Mmm, yeah. It’s been too long.” Ruby says, wrapping her arms around Blake.

“It hasn’t even been a week.” Blake says with a small laugh.

“True, but I like being with you.”

“I can tell. You practically pushed me into the wall when I suggested it.”

“Blaaakkkee.” Ruby whines, “You’re stalling.”

“Finally noticed?” Blake asks, “Just savoring being with you.”

“Aww, sweet.” Ruby says, “But how about you savor being _in_ me instead?”

Blake leans in and kisses Ruby, adjusting her angle to press the tip of her shaft against her wet center. “I _really_ like the way you think.” Blake says and moves her hips, pushing a little into her. “How’s that?”

“More, please.” Ruby says, pulling Blake back into a kiss.

Blake lets her tongue slip into Ruby’s mouth, muffling the soft moan in the kiss as she pushes in farther. She starts to roll her hips, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing into her. Bracing herself with one arm she moves the other down, massaging Ruby’s breast and moaning into the kiss.

Ruby clutches at Blake’s back, raising her hips to meet Blake’s thrusts. She tilts her head back as Blake moves down, biting down on her neck. “Oh gods.” She moans, “Blake, harder!”

Blake wasn’t quite sure if she meant the bite, the thrusts, or her grip, so she decided to give her all three. She bites down hard enough to leave a mark, squeezing firmer on her breast, and picks up the pace and force of her thrusts all at once. Nails dig into her back as Ruby bucks her hips, crying out in pleasure.

“Oh yes Blake!” She moans, gasping for air. Clinging to Blake desperately she wraps her legs around her as well.

Blake kept going, kissing and nipping and sucking on Ruby’s neck interspersed with deep kisses and moans muffled by lips against each-others. She kept massaging her chest, occasionally flicking over the nipple. Her thrusts grew faster and harder, with Ruby rolling her hips to meet them. Their breathing grew hot and heavy, the very air around them heated and humid as they both had a light sheen of sweat.

She could feel it when Ruby began to get close. She’d come to learn the signs, the way she moved, the way her breathing changed. Moving her hand from Ruby’s breast she slid it down between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing it as she kept going. She kissed her, deeply, pressing their breasts together and moaning into it.

That was all it took to help her over the edge. Her back arched, pressing them together, her cries muffled by the kiss. Blake could feel her whole body tensing, clutching at her and her core squeezing tight around her shaft.

Of course that wasn’t something she could resist either, having been holding back already. She couldn’t stop it anymore and instead let it happen, burying herself deep inside of Ruby and letting the pleasure wash over them together as she shot inside of her.

Blake panted heavily as she broke the kiss, resting her forehead on the desk beside Ruby. For a few minutes the two of them laid there, catching their breath and resting. She felt a slight shift as Ruby moved one hand, stroking her hair, and turned in to press her face in the crook of her neck. “Mmm, was that good for you?”

Ruby starts to laugh a bit. “You couldn’t tell?” She asks, “I figured you’d be able to know by now.”

“Just wanted to make sure.” Blake says, kissing her neck and then raising up to look her in the eyes as she gave a soft smile. “I love you, Ruby.”

“I love you too, Blake.” Ruby says, rising up to give her a peck on the lips.

Blake moves her hand, tracing it over Ruby’s collarbone. “Sorry about those.” She said, running her fingers over the bite marks. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Nope, and don’t be.” Ruby says, “I like them. I didn’t hurt you did I?” She turned the question around, referring to the nail marks on Blake’s back that she could feel but not see.

“No.” Blake says, smiling down. “But you could have.” She adds, smirking. “Maybe I should punish you so you don’t do it again.”

“Punish me?” Ruby asks.

“I could tie those sharp little hands of yours behind your back, bend you over this desk, and spank you.” Blake says.

“Blaaakkee.” Ruby whines again, “Don’t turn me on if we can’t do it again.”

“Oh, does that turn you on?” Blake asks as if she hadn’t known it would. “Maybe I should do more then. Once I’m done I could pull your hair back and push in that sore spanked butt of yours.”

Ruby pouts and pokes Blake in the chest with one finger. “One more of those and you’re gonna have to follow through.”

Blake chuckles a bit and kisses her. “Alright, dear leader.” She says, “I don’t think I’ve got that in me tonight so I’ll stop.”

“Well I’ve got it in me.” Ruby says and rolls her hips. “It’s gone soft though.”

“I suppose you do.” Blake says, “Let’s fix that.” She pulls out slowly and moves backwards, getting off the desk.

“I liked it better the other way.” Ruby says, sitting up.

“Me too.” Blake says. Having separated enough she looks Ruby up and down, smiling.

“Uh, what?” Ruby asks, looking herself over. “Did I get something on me?”

“Not this time.” Blake says, “You’re just so beautiful.”

Ruby looks down and blushes. “Blake…” She says, and then looks back up from under her hair. “Well so are you.”

Blake takes a deep breath and looks at the clock on the wall. “We should clean up. They’ll be back soon.”

“I wish we could just have some time to ourselves.” Ruby says, “I’d like a chance to do it without having to rush and clean up afterwards.”

“Me too.” Blake says, “But for now we’ll just have to deal with it. I know you don’t want your sister walking in on us, again.”

“Right.” Ruby says, jumping up to stand. “Wouldn’t have been quite as bad if I hadn’t been tied to the bed.”

“That was your idea.” Blake reminds her.

“Yeah, and it was fun. Couldn’t hide when she came in though. Anyway, I need to go into the bathroom. I’ve kind of got stuff running down my legs.” She says.

“I’ll get the shower started, we can clean up out here afterwards.” Blake says, leading them into the bathroom, “Right after I’ve cleaned you up.” She adds as she closes the door behind them.

……..

OMAKE:

Ruby moaned as Blake thrust deep inside of her, teeth biting down on her neck. She was close, so close. Gasping for air with her eyes screwed shut in pleasure. That was when she heard it. Opening her eyes she saw that yes, the door had opened, and in had walked Weiss and Yang.

“Oh come one.” Yang says, “I didn’t need to see that.”

“What are you doing?” Weiss asks, “I eat there!”

“So did, ahh, so did Blake.” Ruby says and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> So not a request this time. was trying to work on one of my requests but had this idea instead so I went ahead with it. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway and feel encouraged to comment. really, please do. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
